El Tercer elemento
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Ron es fuego, Hermione es agua, y es el amor lo que los une. Si antes Hermione no estaba lista para darle amor, ahora no puede abstraerse a la química pura: sus átomos se atraen. R&R COMPLETO
1. hielo

Hielo 

Lo odio.

Lo odio.

¿Por qué tenía que ponerse a salir con Lavander¿Por qué?

¿Por qué teníamos que tener esa estúpida pelea, justo en ese maldito momento?

¿Por qué tuve que reaccionar de esa manera tan increíblemente violenta y enviarle encima esa bandada de pájaros?

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan estúpido y cabeza hueca?

¿Por qué tiene que derretirme con solo una mirada?

¿Por qué tengo que quererlo tanto?

¿Por qué…?

Lo odio.

Lo odio y me odio a mi misma, también.

¿Cómo solucionarlo¿Cómo darle fin a esta ironía absurda?

Podría matarlo.

Si. Eso estaría bien.

Aunque… debería dar muchas largas y engorrosas explicaciones, o tomar demasiados recaudos como para que nadie note que fui yo.

Solucionemos eso.

Lo mato, y después me mato.

Correcto.

Aunque… hay muchas cosas que aún no experimenté, tantas cosas que me gustaría ver, hacer y conocer…

No tendría sentido matarme. No ahora.

Y él… ¿también habrá algo que le gustaría disfrutar¿Habrá algo que le haga ilusión?

No. Claro que no.

Si tiene el corazón de hierro y el alma de hielo¿cómo va a ver algo que le falte, algo que necesite, o que desee? Si es un robot, no tiene sentimientos, puedes verlo en el fondo de sus ojos de hielo, esos ojos azules, tan azules que a veces te dan escalofríos, cuando pasas demasiado tiempo sumergida en ellos, y te sientes helada, desamparada como un cachorrito mojado bajo la lluvia, como si realmente hubieras pasado el tiempo en el océano, y no en sus ojos…

Y entonces, una sola mirada a su cabello basta.

Porque si sus ojos son el mar, es su cabello el fuego.

Su cabello. O sus labios. Según que roja opción te resulte más tentadora en ese preciso momento…

_"¿Hermione, te encuentras bien?"_ me saca de mis pensamientos la voz de Harry.

Si, claro que estoy bien grandísimo tonto, solo el hombre que amo más que al mundo acaba de demostrar que es desmerecedor de pertenecer a la misma línea evolutiva que yo, ya que acaba de elegir como prospecto de consorte a un títere de felpa cuyo cerebro no se encuentra donde debiera, sino entre los pechos; obviando eso, todos los planetas giran sobre su órbita en un tiempo cronométricamente sincronizado.

Lo miró a los ojos.

Parpadea, confundido, y algo avergonzado, como lo delata el tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Nunca me había tenido tan cerca. Pobrecito, soy un monstruo, no debí haber pensado esas cosas tan horribles… Es tan inocente…

Y, sin embargo, sus ojos no dicen lo mismo.

Sus ojos no me permiten aplicarle ningún adjetivo que se asemeje siquiera a la palabra "_inocencia_".

Porque en el fondo de esos ojos esmeralda se puede sentir ese núcleo vibrante, denso y frío, ese infierno que bulle en su interior y que será su arma clave para derrotar a Voldemort.

O no. Quizás, después de todo, Dumbledore tenga razón y su inmenso amor por Ginny sea la salvación, tanto suya como nuestra…

Pero no es **ÉL**.

Por mucho que intente distraerme con los ojos verdes, y aunque sea su dueño la causa de todo este martirio, solo los azules me satisfacen, solo ese color pálido, casi anodino, es mi consuelo.

¿Consuelo¿De qué?

De ser el último orejón del tarro.

De que me utilicen, de que yo no sea más que un mal necesario, una gorda enciclopedia que ellos pueden consultar a su antojo.

De que no me tomen en cuenta, de que yo no comparta sus bromas, de que no me vea como mujer, sino simplemente como _"Hermione"_ , de que, a pesar de todo, yo no me aleje de ellos, de que me preocupe más el bienestar de ellos que por el mío propio, de que lo quiera aún más de lo que se merece, _de que_…

Merlín.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Por los _catorce _dioses, no son ellos… **¡soy yo!**

_Yo_ tengo la culpa de que no me vean más que como una niñata tonta, de que mi círculo social se reduzca a sus amigos, de que mi vida completa gire en torno al moreno y el pelirrojo…

¿Y de cuando a esta parte eso te disgusta?

Si¡ay, ya te acostumbraste, Hermione, si ya forma parte de tu vida.

Si no eres como las otras chicas que requieren un séquito de hombres babeando a tu alrededor.

Si ni siquiera requieres un novio para poner celoso al que amas, como le sucede a la pelirroja, pues sabes que eso solo sería causa de otra inútil pelea.

Porque darías lo que fuera por pasar cada segundo a su lado, por dar tu vida por protegerlo, por ser quien limpie sus lágrimas, quien lo consuele, quien lo regañe.

Aunque él esté con Lavander.

Aunque hayan tenido esa pelea idiota.

Aunque sea estúpido y cabeza dura, lo quieres.

Lo quieres.

Lo quieres, y porque lo quieres, es que lo odias, que quisieras destrozarlo lentamente y hacerlo sufrir durante largos y agónicos minutos…

¿Por qué?

Por arruinarse la vida. Por seguir al lado de esa muñeca de porcelana que no lo aprecia en lo más mínimo, que no lo conoce ni la mitad de lo que tú si lo conoces, que no sabe consolarlo, que no sabe mimarlo, que no sabe _quererlo_… Por no estar contigo, básicamente.

**¡Para ya!**

Si no es cierto. Si es meramente egoísta. Si en realidad no te importa lo que ella sepa o no, si lo quiere o no, si lo cuida o no, sino simplemente tu necesidad de acurrucarte a su lado, de hundir tus dedos en esa cabellera de fuego, de hundirte en ese impávido mar de hielo que son sus ojos…

Hielo.

En eso debes convertirte.

Quiérelo, si te place, si te hace feliz.

Pero que no lo sepa. Que no lo note.

Hazlo sufrir un poco más. No le perdones tan fácil esta ofensa que acaba de hacerte.

Porque es cierto. Fue un desafío deliberado y abierto hacia mi, como Víktor lo fue hacia el.

No es Lavander. Daría lo mismo que fuese cualquier otra.

Solo tú, Ron, yo y esa chica sin rasgos delimitados, solo definido con precisión el papel que debe jugar dentro del gran tablero.

Juega este estúpido juego si quieres, Ron.

No me importa. Tengo paciencia y sé esperar.

Te cansarás algún día. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Y entonces, algún día, quizás, me veas como una mujer, y yo pueda considerarte como algo más que un crío.

Hasta entonces, Ron, seremos hielo. Tu corazón, tus ojos y mis sentimientos.

Todo será hielo. Quizás, algún día, mi pelirrojo, tu cabellera llameante pueda derretir esto que hoy construyo, no por propia decisión, sino por necesidad y luego de largas cavilaciones.

Porque no me lastimaras. No más. Tu, yo, todos, seremos simple y puramente de hielo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Tenía ganas de escribir algo desde el punto de vista interno de un personaje, primera persona de ser posible, y además, tenía ganas de escribir algo cortito y relacionado con Hermione. Juntamos las tres cosas y sale esto.

No es muy sofisticado pero tampoco buscaba algo muy sofisticado al escribirlo, sino solo algo de esparcimiento después de los más o menos 20 días en los que no pude sentarme delante de un teclado.

Verán que Hermione habla por momentos en plural y por momentos en singular. No es un error, sino que hay cosas (el ser vista como "mujer", por ejemplo) que solo le interesa que provengan de Ron y no de Harry, por eso el singular. Al final habla de Ron en segunda persona y no en tercera como en el resto del fic; se me plació, simplemente.

A menos que me asalte la inspiración de repente, cosa que dudo, esperen de mi fics de este tipo: esporádicos, cortos y sin demasiada trama.

Ahora si, _sé_ que están ahí, así que más les vale darle al botoncito de "go" de más abajo¿si¡Por favor!


	2. Agua

**Notas Iniciales:** El seguir este fic no estaba en mis cálculos, pero considerando la cantidad de pedidos que recibí (gracias de todo corazón por los reviews, no se pueden hacer una idea de lo valiosos que son para un "escritor"; por favor, sigan así), la idea comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza, y acabó por gustarme. A cada momento, a cada línea que escribo, me siento más y más identificada con Hermione y su pensamiento va fluyendo con mayor naturalidad. Para ustedes, un pedacito de mi alma.

**Agua**

Terminó con Lavander.

Terminó con Lavander y aún no soy del todo consciente de la dicha que eso me provoca y del cambio radical en mi vida que este hecho significa.

Hoy es un día espléndido.

Y por si el que mi pelirrojo favorito haya regresado libre y alegremente al mercado de la soltería no fuera motivo suficiente, Ginny, advertida por mi de los cambios favorabilísimas que se han ido produciendo en Harry, encontró una excusa idiota y dejó a Dean de la manera más sutil posible. Lo mandó a freír espárragos, bah.

El moreno está en la séptima nube, como lo delatan su estado de somnolencia casi crónica y su inconfundible sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pegó un salto de siete metros cuando le hice una pregunta insidiosa, con doble sentido, que quería insinuar que podría llegar a haber algo entre ellos si él tan solo se animara a proponerlo. Se puso de todos los colores y miró a Ron de manera compulsiva, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y desviar rápidamente la mirada. Si en los últimos seis meses no ha tenido al menos **una **fantasía con la pelirroja que haría que, de enterarse, los seis hermanos Weasley lo corrieran a escobazos hasta Indochina para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, me como mis libros.

Y hablando de los seis hermanos Weasley… ¿mencioné ya que Ron terminó con Lavander?

No me interesa realmente si lo he hecho, más que nada porque la pregunta fue retórica, ya que no puedo resistirme a ese placer, tan dulce y estremecedor que debería ser ilegal (sobre todo considerando la infaltable dosis de maldad que queda involucrada), que se siente al decirlo, al repetirlo una y otra vez, acariciándolo con la lengua, rozándolo apenas con los dientes y deshojándolo despacio entre los labios.

Por si a alguien no le quedó claro, Ron dejó a esa zorra barata que no sabía ni apreciarlo ni mimarlo ni quererlo, y demostró así que es poseedor de al menos un par de neuronas, más de lo que pueden presumir la mayoría de los de su clase/especie… McLaggen a la cabeza…

Un momento. ¿Un par de neuronas, dije? Quizás haya sido un poco generosa, visto y considerando que fue ella quien rompió la relación… bueno, pero hacia tiempo que él quería dejarla y no se atrevía… además, no la detuvo… es más o menos lo mismo¿no?.

En este preciso momento, casi y hasta me da igual quien haya dejado a quien, mientras él no haya ido a suplicarle de rodillas que volvieran.

Me da igual, porque él ha vuelto a tomarse la misma confianza que antes, porque puedo volver a sonreírle de oreja a oreja sin remordimientos, porque pude dejar caer esa coraza de hielo que me auto construí para protegerme de esa relación, porque pude dejar de derramar lágrimas por su estupidez y su cerebro de coeficiente intelectual igual al de un pájaro…

Un segundo.

Yo **no** lloré por él.

Es más, no derramé ni una sola lágrima al escuchar su nombre asociado de manera romántica al de la chica Brown, ni un solo sollozo al contemplar sus labios de fuego grotescamente entrelazados con los de ella, escenas que soporté, día tras día, de la manera más estoica posible…

Pero, Hermione… ¿a quién quieres engañar?

Si llegaste a irte a dormir a las 6 de la tarde con tal de no verlos juntos, a llamarlo por un apodo ridículo solo para no oír el fatal "Ronald Weasley y Lavander Brown", que sonaría a tus oídos casi como una sentencia de muerte.

Si no lloraste por no preocupar a Harry, porque la mirada aguda y protectora de Ginny te seguía a todas partes, por no darle siquiera el mínimo gusto de ver que te importa, que sufres por su causa, que lo quieres tanto que debería ser pecado.

Pero esas lágrimas, sentidas en todos y cada uno de sus componentes salinos, necesitadas, suplicadas, lloradas con la mente y el alma, pero nunca exteriorizadas de manera física, fueron cayendo con un goteo lento y cadencioso sobre tu corazón, formando esa coraza de hielo, tan similar a él, a sus ojos, hiriente, odiada, pero dolorosamente necesitada para protegerte de la pena infinita de verle en los brazos de otra…

Pero hoy, con solo una sonrisa, Ron, un gesto, una mirada de reojo, palabras casuales, tiraste por tierra todas mis defensas. Derretiste sin consideración mis esforzadas corazas e inundaste mi alma de agua tibia.

¿Todo tú serás de fuego, mi pelirrojo?

¿Todo en ti tendrá la irritante y al mismo tiempo fascinante capacidad de desbaratar mis sentimientos, mis determinaciones, mis ideales?

¿Serás siempre capaz de hacer tambalear mi Universo?

No lo sé, pero espero que así sea.

Ahora soy solo agua, tibia, reconfortante, pero que aún no está en estado de ebullición, aún no ha llegado a su grado máximo de fervor.

No me pidas que te ame Ron, no ahora.

Porque somos amigos, porque aún no sabes apreciarme, porque no funcionaría, porque…

Déjame curar las heridas que el hielo seco le provocó a mi alma.

No estoy lista aún para entregarte mi vida, no cuando durante tanto tiempo me provocaste un dolor tan profundo que se sentía como casi físico.

Te perdonaré, te quiero demasiado como para no hacerlo, lo sé, como sé también que algún día te darás cuenta de que este juego inútil de "te doy y te quito", al que inmaduramente decidimos jugar desde la primera vez que nos vimos y en el que estúpidamente involucramos a Lavander y a McLaggen, no nos hace bien a ninguno.

Pero no te será tan fácil.

Prepara la mente y el corazón y ármate de paciencia, porque ahora soy agua, cambiante e indócil, pero todo hace mella en mi: tierra, aire, fuego.

Puedo adorarte como a un Dios, pero no me pidas que te de amor.

No hoy, no ahora.

Dame tiempo.

Seré irritante y caprichosa, me llevarán y me traerán las mareas, los vientos, la Luna.

Déjame, déjanos gozar de este tiempo de paz en vigilia, atentos a que estalle la guerra de improvisto o que se presente el tratado con el acuerdo salvador.

Volvamos al coqueteo descarado, seguido de inmediato por peleas memorables.

Gocemos por ahora de ese plan tácito de seducción que a ambos nos fascina.

Te volveré loco, la sed te carcomerá la garganta y el alma al estar tan cerca del agua, pero sin poder deleitarla.

Algún día, quizás, contrapondré a tu fuego la pasión ardiente de mi alma y lucharé contigo (o contra ti, solo los catorce dioses pueden saberlo) por dejar al descubierto esta falacia, esta estúpida mascarada de que solo somos amigos.

Y ganaré, que no te quepan dudas.

Pero, al menos por un tiempo Ron, déjame ser agua.

**Notas de la Autora:** No sé si es lo que esperaban, pero es lo que salió y lo que me pareció conveniente. Me gustaría prometer que va a haber un tercer y último capítulo, que planeó titular _"Vapor"_ , pero quien nada promete, nada deja de cumplir… Quizás algunos reviews de ánimo sirvan para hacérmelo escribir más rápido… no sé, quizás deberían probar ;). Quiero titular de nuevo el fic, y me gustaría alguna expresión que hablara del cambio que se va produciendo, tanto en Hermione como en Ron, al igual que en el ciclo del agua. Acepto sugerencias. Sé que aún continúan ahí, así que, si dejaron review en el primer capítulo, deben hacerme saber su opinión sobre el segundo, y, si no lo hicieron, es el momento perfecto para hacerme saber que piensan!


	3. Vapor

Vapor 

¿Te dije alguna vez que te odio?

Sí, que te odio. Así, lisa y llanamente.

Porque no puedo permitir que nadie altere las leyes de la física. _Y tú lo haces._

Mi cuerpo está conformado en un setenta por ciento por agua en estado líquido. Verdad biológica irrefutable.

El punto de ebullición del agua en condiciones normales de presión es de cien grados centígrados- o 373, 15 kelvin, si queremos ser exactos. Axioma físico- químico ineludible.

Mi temperatura corporal oscila normalmente entre los 35, 5 y los 37 grados centígrados- y nunca superará los 42 grados centígrados. Hecho clínico fácilmente comprobable.

Pero cuando te tengo cerca, cuando ríes, cuando te enfuruñas, cuando nos tocamos- queriendo o sin querer- _ardo._ En el sentido literal de la palabra. Algo en mi- o quizás yo por completo- entra en estado de ebullición y me vuelvo tan maleable- tan débil, tan efímera, tan transparente- como el _vapor. _

Por supuesto que hay también muchos otros motivos entremezclados en ese _odio_ que me despiertas. Tu tórrido y libidinoso romance con aquella muchachita de maneras fáciles- _Lavander para los amigos_- es apenas un recuerdo mínimo e indistinto entre la avalancha de nuevos pecados que ahora manchan tu historial. Porque pocas cosas puede haber tan terribles como esa escapada de fantasía en plena noche y con gritos de película. Nunca me he desesperado tanto en mi vida- o tal vez sí: cuando Sirius te arrastró bajo el Sauce Boxeador en su forma de perro; cuando estabas siendo asfixiado por aquellos cerebros infernales. Ambas situaciones en las que tu vida corría riesgo de muerte y el alma se me escapaba de a poco entre exhalación y exhalación.

Lo que te redimiste llegando en el momento exacto para salvarle la vida a Harry fue insustancial- y eso que la vida de Harry es invalorable para mí. Porque… ¿quién me devolvería las lágrimas, las noches de dolor angustiante, los sollozos ahogados contra la almohada que se evaporaban lento hasta enturbiarme el pensamiento? ¿Quién me devolvería los años envejecidos con el sólo pensamiento de que algo malo podría haberte sucedido?

_¿Te dije alguna vez que basta con sólo una sonrisa?_

No, en serio, Deberías hacerlo analizar. Una sonrisa tiene- o debería tener- cierto limitado poder. Lo tuyo no es normal: rompe con cualquier clase de parámetro.

Pero, esta vez, no ha sido tu sonrisa la gota que derramó el vaso. Porque llevas meses sonriéndome, conteniéndome, apoyándome, queriéndome. Porque llevas meses- años- ganándome poco a poco, hasta que tuve que declararme en completa bancarrota: habías ganado cada milímetro disponible de mi mente.

Porque es sólo con esa frase que acabas de pronunciar que me doy verdadera cuenta de todo. Es quizás en este momento en el que has demostrado que te preocupas por mis ideales, en el que me doy cuenta de que es cierto que te quiero. Que te quiero más de lo que debería ser correcto y mucho más incluso de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir. Porque ha llegado el punto en el que, pese a todo lo que puedo llegar a odiarte cuando eres terco, infantil, envidioso, _inconsciente, _al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar de quererte. Y creo que es en este momento que sé que he entrado en un círculo vicioso- del cual ni siquiera sé si quiero salir- que no tiene retorno. Y eso, paradójicamente, me hace inmensamente feliz.

Quizás podrían encontrarse muchas explicaciones más o menos plausibles. Hasta podría abstenerme a la química pura y acotar que, simplemente, eres de fuego, y soy de agua. Que de manera natural me conviertes en vapor, y que el gaseoso es el estado más desordenado y _más fácilmente excitable. _También se podría justificar diciendo que voy hacia el fuego como la mariposa, y que no hay absolutamente nada de malo en ello. _Porque no hay rima que rime con vivir. _Y porque si, durante tanto tiempo quise ser agua, porque podía adorarte, pero no estaba lista para amarte, ahora no hay nada que desee más fervientemente.

Porque ahora, en este preciso momento, _ya, _hay algo que no puedo seguir negándome- _negándote, negándonos-: _decididamente, _nuestros átomos se atraen. _Es química pura, es electrostática, es maravillosa ciencia. ¿Puedo yo luchar contra eso? Decididamente, _no._ Entonces, ¿para qué voy a intentarlo?

¿Hay alguna clase de pecado encriptado en saltarte al cuello y comerte a besos a la mitad de una guerra?

Lo siento por Harry, pero es algo que nunca podrá comprender. No es que yo _quiera_ besarte, Ron. Soy electrones atrapados en la irresistible marisma de amarte. Soy vapor que difunde- y como en casi cualquier sentido soy más _liviana _que tú, es más natural que yo llegue primero, que yo dé el primer paso. Porque el fuego es eterno, pero el vapor es efímero. Y si tú puedes soportarlo, yo no puedo.

Me he quemado durante años con tu cabello y tu corazón; necesitaba comprobar que también tus labios son puro fuego.

¿Y sabes una cosa? _Hermione Granger nunca se equivoca._

--

Se esconde detrás de una piedra a esperar los insultos ¿Vale? ¿Y puedo salir? ¿Van a darme una tregua? Vamos, entonces, por partes.

No sé de dónde ha salido la inspiración para escribir esto, la verdad, porque ya estaba resignada a que jamás sería capaz de escribirlo. Por otra parte, no se parece en nada a las dos primeras partes. ¿Por qué? Porque han pasado casi tres años (¡tres años!) y eso ha afectado- para bien o para mal- mi manera de escribir, y mi manera de ver y sentir el mundo. Porque ha cambiado mi manera de entender y relacionarme con los personajes. Porque ha cambiado el destinatario de esta historia. Porque antes no hubiera podido- ni aunque hubiera podido- poner tantos detalles químicos que- creo que- a Hermione le hubiera encantado tener en cuenta.

Por otro lado, estoy inmensamente agradecida a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia, y que siguen interesados en leer este capítulo final. Verdaderamente, sé que muchas veces no lo parece, pero no tengo palabras para expresar la felicidad que a veces pueden llegar a provocarme sus mensajes.

Y por último, dos informes: que este capítulo está totalmente dedicado a **Biank**** Radcliffe** por su cumpleaños- si ella quiere aceptarlo- y que, ahora si, **colorín****, colorado, esta historia se ha acabado.**

Espero que, no sé si disfrutarla, pero que al menos hay sido tan intensa para ustedes como lo fue para mi.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
